J'éléve ma deadlydoll
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: JezabelCassian. Et pitite Michaella dans le rôle de la chieuse de service.


_Et encore un Jezabel/Cassian. Encore pour trente baisers, pour le thème 'Du bleu le plus pur' (ouiiii, je sais, je suis profondément incapable de respecter un thème, c'est terrifiant)_

_Je pense faire … comment dire… pas un autre chapitre.. mais … des suites, un peu… enfin… l'enfance de la tite Michaëlla quoi… Menfin, on verra…_

_Michaëlla est une petite conne XD _

OUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!

La sirène de 4h 32. Youpi …

Je m'enfonce un instant l'oreiller sur la tête. C'est bien, je l'entends plus. Oui, mais en même temps je peux plus respirer… Bon, nouvelle stratégie, je retire l'oreiller et je secoue Jezabel.

- Doooc… y a ta fille qui gueule…

- Gnm, ton tour…

- Naaaaaaaaan… ton tour…

- Cassian, tu connais le proverbe qui dit « L'arcane donne les ordres et reste au lit et la simple carte obéit…

- … et se la ferme si il veut rester en vie », je sais … je grommelle en me levant.

J'allume une chandelle et me traîne jusqu'au berceau avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante, pendant que Jezabel essaye à son tour la technique de l'oreiller …

- Bon alors y veut quoi le p'tit monstre ce coup ci ?

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!

C'est que je lui ai déjà donné à bouffer à 23h27, Jez a refais ses pansement à 1h58, et j'ai changé sa couche à 3h12…

- Elle a sans doute encore faim… reste un peu de sang… marmonne mon docteur en relevant l'oreiller de sa tête.

Ouai, en effet. Mais bon, il a beau mettre dedans des produits pour que ça coagule pas, ça coagule quand même… Et puis il est froid et elle gueule quand c'est froid mais j'ai la flemme de le faire réchauffer… Tant pis, je remplis le biberon avec une louchée de sang qui pue en essayant d'éviter les caillots, et retourne affronte la chose.

- Aaaaallez, miam miam, ché pour qui le bon lolo ? Ché pour le petit vampire à Delilah, ahglou, ahglou …

- Cassian, tu as le droit de lui parler normalement…

- Allez, mais ouvre ta bouche, erreur de la nature !

- OUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!

Et elle me fait tomber le biberon des mains. Nouvelle tache de sang sur la moquette de Jez qui va devoir à nouveau changer l'agencement de ses tapis pour la cacher…

- Doc, je crois qu'elle a pas faim…

- Changes là.

- Elle est pas sale …

- Ses pansements.

- Tu lui a refait y a même pas trois heures…

- OOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

- Fais lui respirer du chloroforme.

- T'es un mauvais père, doc …

- Et arrêtes de dire que c'est ma fille, bon sang !

- Tu entends, petite Michaëlla ? Ton papa refuse de te reconnaître, pauvre enfant !

- Gnneurgneu'tendre ça gnnnêtre sourd, grommelle Jez en se renfonçant l'oreiller sur la tête.

Tout ce bazar, ça a commencé y a… ben, presque deux mois… Doctor était émoustillé comme une pucelle en chaleur parce que son père bossait personnellement avec lui sur une espèce de deadlydoll qu'en était pas vraiment une, j'ai pas tout bien suivie … Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'ils voulaient faire ressusciter l'ancienne copine de Cain pour qu'elle engendre l'enfant sacrifice, ou un truc comme ça… un délire intégral à la Delilah, quoi, comme d'habitude… Mais un délire important ce coup ci, puisque notre grand et vénéré Card Master daignait utiliser son immense intelligence pour superviser lui-même les opérations… - comment ça j'ai pas l'air d'aimer le Card Master ? Nan, j'aime pas le Card Master, ça vous étonne ?

Et donc voilà, après plein de trucs super compliqué que j'ai pas compris (Jezabel a essayé de m'expliquer, la moitié des mots qu'il utilisait je comprenais pas), petit monstre est né (le cadavre de la mère porteuse doit être quelque part au fond de la Tamise), et papa Hargreaves l'a baptisé Michaëlla, et il a dit à Jezabel :

- A présent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de procréer avec Cain, tu t'occuperas d'elle comme de ta propre fille.

- … Hein ? Pardon ? a brillement répondu Jezabel.

Mais il a eu beau argumenter, expliquer qu'il connaissait rien aux mômes, que ce serait bien mieux de la confier à une nourrice, à une des infirmière par exemple, à n'importe qui, rien à faire, quand le Card Master a décidé d'emmerder son fils, jamais y lâche le morceau…

Donc Jezabel c'est retrouvé avec un bébé braillard et anthropophage sur les bras.

Alors j'ai essayé de lui remonter le morale en lui disant que c'était de loin pas la pire crasse que son père lui ai fait, que c'était pas si dur de s'occuper d'un enfant, que c'était mignon comme tout un bébé, et surtout celui là… et j'ai pris la petite dans mes bras et elle a fait :

- Ahbleu beubleuble…

Et j'ai commencé à gagatiser sur ses immenses yeux bleues d'une telle pureté qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'elle se nourrissait exclusivement de sang humain … Alors Jezabel a fait un sourire assez cardmasteresque, et a dit :

- Je suis heureux de constater que tu ais un si bon contact avec les enfants …

Donc je me suis aussi retrouvé avec un bébé braillard et anthropophage sur les bras.

Mais je m'en plains pas.

Oh, non je m'en plains pas. Parce que grâce à ce petit ange gueulard, cette merveilleuse bestiole qui se réveille la nuit pour bouffer (comme tout les bébés, en fait), ce petit monstre qui à besoin de sa nounou aux heures les plus tordues, et qui a son berceau installé dans la chambre de Jezabel… Eh bien, grâce à cet adorable bébé et ses ignobles caprices, depuis deux mois, moi aussi, je dors dans la chambre de Jezabel. Toutes les nuits.

Bon, au début, j'avais le choix entre le fauteuil ou le tapis. Et puis, à force de dormir par terre, forcément, j'ai choppé un rhume (moa, avoir fais semblant? Naoooon, pas mon genre…), alors finalement, ce docteur de mon cœur à finit par consentir à m'accepter dans son lit immense et chaud et moelleux et, point non négligeable, le contenant.

Ca fait plus de cinq semaines que toutes les nuits je dors dans le lit de Jezabel, à 20 cm de Jezabel. Donc non, je ne me plains pas…

Sauf peut-être des fois comme ce soir, où on arrive à dormir à peu près 4 heures par nuit en morcelé et qu'elle gueule encore alors qu'elle a pas faim, qu'elle est pas sale, qu'elle a pas de morceaux de peau qui s'épluche, qu'on sait pas ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle nous emmerde…

- Faiiiiis dodoooo, Mimi mon p'tit mooooooonstre-heu, faiiiiiis dodooooo, t'auras du sang chaud. Jez est dans son liiiiiit, y s'en fout d'sa fiiiiiille, Cassian aussi voudrait pionceeer, alors si tu pouvais la fermeeer… Faiiiis dodooooo…

- Cassiaaaan, pitié, un seul enfant qui hurle c'est largement suffisant.

- OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!

- Je crois qu'y reste qu'une méthode pour la calmer, doc...

Il soupire.

- Bon, d'accord…

Alors je la soulève (ouch, mais elle commence à peser son poids, dis donc ! Deux mois qu'elle est née, elle en fait carrément dix !) et je la ramène dans le lit et la fourre dans les bras de Jezabel qui commence à lui murmurer des petites comptines, qui parlent toutes de petits zoziaux qui trouve plein de graines et qui meurent pas de faim, de lapin qui rentrent dans leurs terrier sans encombre, d'écureuils qui sautilles de branches en branches… Et elle se tait. Elle ouvre ses beaux yeux bleus et babille comme le bébé qu'elle est. La sale garce.

Et quand Jezabel l'embrasse un peu partout, elle babille encore plus et me lance ce que j'interprète comme un regard de défi…

Je boude.

Enfin… je fais semblant de bouder, comme à chaque fois que _mon_ docteur papouille la gamine.

Au début Jezabel le remarquait pas. Puis il l'a remarqué, mais il savait pas trop si je faisait ça pour rire, ou pas, alors il faisait comme s'il avait pas remarqué. Puis il a compris que c'était pour rigoler, alors quand je le fais, il sourit.

Alors là il sourit.

- Quoi ? Tu veux un bisou aussi ? il demande, pour rire.

- Oui,je répond.

Pas pour rire.

Alors il baisse un peu la tête, et ses mèches grises retombe devant son sourire.

- Approche…

Je tends ma joue en rougissant un peu. Et il dépose un baiser, plus tout à fait sur ma joue, pas encore sur mes lèvres, juste à la commissure. Et je sens un truc chaud dans ma poitrine et je tremble un peu. Je tourne juste un peu mon visage pour trouver ses lèvres et…

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!

Une garce, je vous dis, une sale garce avec ses grands yeux d'ange… 


End file.
